The present invention relates generally to semiconductor packages, and more particularly to a substrate for a semiconductor package and a semiconductor package having the same.
Nowadays, semiconductor chips capable of storing massive data in a short processing time and semiconductor packages having such semiconductor chips packaged therein are being developed.
To enhance the data storing capacity and/or the data processing speed of a semiconductor package, a semiconductor package having a plurality of electrically interconnected semiconductor packages stacked on a substrate is also being developed.
When semiconductor packages are stacked into a single semiconductor package unit, problems hindering high-speed operations could arise in the single semiconductor package unit due to the different signal path lengths between any respective combination of the stacked semiconductor packages in the single semiconductor package unit.